I'll wait for you
by Juli Booth
Summary: O que acontece com Hank Moody quando descobre que ele era Fox Mulder?


I'LL WAIT FOR YOU

Autora: Juliana Alves

Classificação: PG-13

Gênero: AU

Categoria: X Files/Californication

Advertências: Romance

Capítulos: One-shot

Completa: [ x ] Sim [ ] Não

_"Mulder ,_

_Se algum dia você puder se lembrar de mim, eu estarei esperando. Eles nos separaram mais uma vez e dessa vez eu não pude salva-lo, mas acho que esse foi o melhor caminho. Hoje posso vê que segue uma vida normal, uma vida que procuramos por muito tempo e que agora você tem. Sei que você pode sentir uma presença que não sabe explicar, sou eu Mulder e sinto a mesma coisa, uma presença que me vigia e me protege e isso basta. Eu te encontrei, assim como tantas vezes aconteceram no passado, essa carta pode parecer estranha agora, você não é mais meu Fox Mulder e sim Hank Moody. Anos atrás eu negaria que você era meu, não sei quando me tornei tão possessiva, mas sempre foi assim, eu sou sua assim como você é meu, desde o inicio. Sinto estar fazendo isso com você, lhe confundindo com informações que jamais se lembrará. _

_Porém não pude deixar de te escrever, já faz 10 anos agora, 10 anos que te tiraram de mim, 10 anos que tentaram tirar minhas esperanças, eles sabem que essa carta chegará a você e que isso não fará diferença nenhuma. E por meio dessa venho te dizer que estarei aqui te esperando, onde foi nossa primeira e ultima morada._

_Para sempre sua _

_Dana Scully._

_P.S.: I Love You"_

Hank Moody colocou a carta na mesa e a olhou novamente. Já era a terceira vez que ele lia e continuava confuso, ou melhor, ainda mais confuso. Como ele podia ser esse... Fox Mulder. Fox? Quem colocava o nome do filho de Fox?

Saindo da mesa ele foi procurar por uísque, ele precisava de uma bebida forte. E assim ele passou o resto da noite, bebendo alguns goles e aos poucos foi adormecendo e dormiu, de novo, no sofá.

_"Mulder estava na sua sala com alguns slides, ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa nisso tudo, só não tinha percebido ainda. Uma batida na porta, ele gritou "Aqui não há ninguém, só os menos procurados do FBI" e uma mulher ruiva e baixinha adentrou a sala. "Hi, você deve ser Fox Mulder, eu sou Dana Scully" e sorriu lhe oferecendo a mão, aperto de mãos, umas piadas, mais alguns sorrisos contidos, uma discussão sobre aliens e a viagem estava marcada. _

_Cemitério e um corpo exumado, um corpo estranho, teorias sem logicas, mais uma discussão, chuva, um carro quebrado ou não. Paciente sofrendo de doenças, aparentemente, mentais. Uma floresta, picadas, medo, confiança, desabafo, mais uma morte, fogo, risadas, hospital e mais uma vez a floresta, silencio... e uma forte luz branca."_

Hank quase caiu do sofá, que sonho foi aquele, mas não parecia ser um sonho, era mais um lembrança, mas uma lembrança de que? Ele só podia se lembrar dela, Scully. Será que foi a mesma que mandou a carta? A mesma que estava esperando por ele? Tantas duvidas, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo Hank teve insônia. Os dias seguintes foram a mesma coisa, sonho atrás de sonho.

_"Um piloto militar e uma lavagem cerebral. Uma menina desaparecida, mas não era a menina certa. Gelo e um parasita, Scully duvidou, mas no fim acreditou nele, como sempre acontecia. O pai de Scully morre e ele era baleado, um vidente e ela tem medo de acreditar. Uma mata, insetos e quase morrem. O departamento é fechado. Scully é levada e três meses depois é devolvida entre vida e a morte. O câncer e depois ela descobre que não pode ter filhos. A abelha quase a mata, mas ele a salva, mais uma vez. Ele descobre que está apaixonado, mas a ex Diana volta e o ilude e como sempre acontece ele quase morre, mas Scully o salva, novamente. Eles se aproximam, eles só tem um ao outro. Ele descobre que sua irmã estava morta. Um beijo, uma declaração e fizeram amor pela primeira vez. Ele é levado. Ela descobre o milagre: está gravida. Ele volta e ela tem um bebê, eles estão em perigo, ele foge para proteger sua família, mas Scully faz um sacrifício maior e entrega seu filho. Ele é preso, julgado e condenado. Ela e seus amigos os ajudam a fugir, eles estão no Novo Mexico, um novo começo, uma nova tentativa."_

Hank se acorda o corpo tremendo, ele se lembrava. Há um mês ele recebeu a carta, há um mês ele era Hank Moody o escritor medíocre que só teve um livro que fez sucesso e mais nada. Sua vida estava incompleta, mas agora ele sabe o porque, era ela, sua Scully que faltava. Pegou o carro e deixou uma nota:

_"Me desculpe eu não posso ficar, preciso volta para onde eu pertenço, para a mulher que eu amo, ela me espera." _

Quase seis horas depois ele estava na frente da casa, um labrador estava deitado na grama aproveitando o calor morno do sol do novo dia, eram 7:32 e ele estava ansioso. Uma risada foi escutada, era a risada dela, ele nunca esqueceria e depois uma mais infantil, seu coração acelerou e um sorriso bobo cresceu, sua família estava ali.

Scully viu o carro chamou William e falou algo em seu ouvido, ele sorriu e deu a mão a sua mãe. E juntos saíram da casa. Eles estão diferentes, ela deixou o cabelo crescer e clarear. Ele possuía os cabelos rebeldes de antes, mas suas feições estavam mais marcadas. Sorriram e se encararam, como se nada existisse. Ela desceu o degrau e colocou o pequeno entre eles.

- Hi, Scully.

- Hey, Mulder.

Silêncio, William o olhou.

- Hey, Dad.

E isso foi o suficiente. Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Fox Mulder, uma alegria tomou conta de seu corpo e ele gargalhou. Recuperando-se ele abraçou o pequeno.

- Hi, my little boy.

Segundos depois outra pessoa os abraçou. E com um voz sussurrada ouviu-se:

- Thanks.

- Pelo o que?

- Por voltar para nós, por voltar para mim.

- Eu nunca te deixaria e você sabe. Não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre voltarei, Dana. Sempre voltarei.

William se afastou, seus pais estavam juntos novamente e isso bastava. Fluffy latiu de felicidade.

Mulder abraçou Scully, sentiu o perfume dela, o macio da pele, e sussurro foi ouvido, e em meio a tudo isso surgiu um beijo, de saudades, de amor, de paixão, de esperança.

- I love you, Dana.

- I Love you too, Mulder.

E entraram, eles precisavam preparar o café-da-manhã. Até por que aquele seria mais um dia normal na vida da família Scully-Mulder.

THE END


End file.
